Error or failure protection strategies provide backup for systems and data needed to operate. Some of the data used in the operation of a system or site includes heat map data. Heat map data is information which relates to the frequency in which an asset is accessed, written to, read, executed, or otherwise utilized. Heat map data provides a resource for improving the efficiency of a system by allocating resources where they are more fully applied based on their characteristics.